


[宇智波帶土中心]流螢斷續光

by windginger



Series: 火影斑中心創作 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windginger/pseuds/windginger
Series: 火影斑中心創作 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963714





	[宇智波帶土中心]流螢斷續光

呼吸暂停的感觉算什麽，时间静格的感觉算什麽。

当他认知的世界没入黑色漩涡，倏然间只剩下孤身一人时，心跳拍打鼓膜，腥味点乱鼻息。

怀中一直是他的全世界，是构成宇智波带土的真理。

冰冷的体感让绝望渗透到每一个尖叫挣扎的细胞，撕裂、破坏、吞噬，然后重组。他知道自己的细微部分不停地死去了又活过来，带土可以感受到来自眼睛那股炽热的查克拉，强大且足以燃烧出整个世界的痛楚。

他看着女孩额上的金属片，看着熟悉的图案，力量觉醒带来的活跃冲击着他的脑袋，他忽然想通了很多事情，忽然感受到像个笼子束缚住个体的村子体系荒谬可笑。

不能保护村民的村子，算什麽。不能扶持合作的村子，算什麽。

而淼小脆弱像个塿蚁的自己，算什麽。

这一切的一切，战争、牺牲、友情、伙伴、火之意志，到底都算什麽。

在他的心中有一道小小的火光点起，他凑近看，那是一颗血红色的眼睛，静静地躺在一位迟暮老人的眼窝中。

宇智波斑曾经的话像浪涛将他淹没，失去了过往伙伴，现在的带土像刚出生的婴儿，可怜兮兮地被长浪拍打、撞击着岸边的礁岩。

带土曾经掩住自己耳朵，隔离着那些疯言诳语。过往的天真告诉他，现在还有机会改变战争的残忍，这是个只要努力便能改变的世界，我要和我所爱的人们幸福地生活在一起，我的梦想就是成为火影。

而现在，他选择张开双手，让巨浪吞噬。


End file.
